


Bed Bugs and One Black Eye

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: Sam and Dean just left a poorly kept motel room where Dean gets bitten up by bed bugs and Sam's constant teasing invites a little karma to head his way because sometimes Karma can come back and give you a black eye.





	Bed Bugs and One Black Eye

“”Here we are,” Announced Dean. “Comfort Inn.”

Sam looks at him in disbelief,

“What?” Dean noticed his little brother’s baffled expression.

“Dude, of all the times we’ve been on the road.” Sam pointed out. “You have never chose a place as nice as Comfort Inn. What gives?”

Dean rolls up his sleeves and jerked his arm underneath Sam’s nose, causing his little brother‘s eyes to cross as he looked down at it. “Look at this…. You see this?”

Sam shoved Dean’s arm back with a huff of annoyance. “Yea, they’re covered in red bumps; what are they?”

“Little bites from bed bugs.” Dean explained.” I got them from the motel. Why do you think we went to the laundry mat before we left?” Without waiting for his Sammy to respond, “We had to wash all of our clothes. Didn't you get bit?”

“I thought I was allergic to their soap.” Sam shrugged dumbly.

“Nope, bed bugs.” Dean nodded in affirmation as if Sam had asked him a question.” They even bit my dick and balls, those fucking little perverts.”

Sam was holding his breath to stifle his laughter that was threatening to come out full force. “Well, that explains the baby powder you were putting in your underwear.”

“OH, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?” Dean bellowed at his unsympathetic little brother, “Get your shit genius, we’re going in.”

Sam followed Dean into the building carrying his duffle bag over his broad shoulders. Upon using one of the aliases credit cards, Dean chose the one Sergeant Seymour Butts. The woman at the desk glanced at it once, swiped it and handed them their room keys. Sam pretended not to notice her delicate features and how her medium brown hair although wrapped tightly in a pony tail as if she were an athlete while the sides of it fell loosely in a spiral on her shoulders. Her wired frames sat comfortably on the bridge of her nose. It did nothing to hide her enchanting beauty. Her pink, fluffy sweater, worn loosely on her hourglass figure of a body and stretched firmly across her ample breasts, her shoulders slumped perfectly giving her the soft, relaxed appearance. Sam stole a glance over the long, crescent shaped desk an noticed she was wearing a navy blue, tight fitting skirt that confirmed his suspicion of that hourglass figure and the length of it pulled just above her knees. He didn't notice the color of her shoes as her feet were hidden beneath the desk. He only imagined that her long luscious legs must have traveled up to her neck although that was humanly impossible. Dean cleared his throat as he caught Sam staring at the woman in charge. Blushing profusely while his brother smirked that knowing smirk, the bastard. Sam pulled himself away from the front desk. He'll just tamp those impure thoughts down until he was alone; then he will let them out to play. 

“See more butts?” Sam asked when they were out of earshot, eyebrows quirked up in amusement. It was his way of distracting his brother's attention away from his staring at the beautiful creature behind that desk.

“It’s spelled differently.” Defended Dean, as if that made all the difference in the world. “Oh and I asked them about the bed bugs and they assured me that their rooms are spotless and bed bug free.” Then he paused as he studied Sam. “Okay, out with it, what the hell are you smirking about?”

“Nothing.” Sam lied, holding his breath to keep in the laughter.

“Sam.” Dean chastised, giving the look that conveyed all the seriousness he could muster. “I can read you like a book so come on and get it out of your system.”

“I said, nothing, it’s just….” Sam averted his eyes to the floor, afraid that if he kept them trained on Dean, he will end up laughing his ass off.

“Just what Sammy?” Dean was getting irritated and he made no effort to hide it in his voice.

It’s just that….” Sam shrugged his right shoulder. “Okay, I was wondering if you suffered any trauma when those bed bugs raped you that’s all.”

“That’s all huh?” Dean put as much fierceness in his glare. “You think you are sooo fucking funny. You know, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, I really am, Next time something bad happens to you, I will be laughing my ass off. Consider yourself forewarned.”

Ignoring Dean’s threat, “I’m curious, did you file a police report because what they did to you is considered gang rape.”

“EAT ME!” Dean tossed a pillow at laughing Sam. Sam caught it and tossed it back.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Sam’s voice was quivering with laughter.

“Thanks for the announcement,” Quipped Dean.

If Sam heard him, he chose to ignore. When in the bathroom, Sam with his face towards the mirror, started stroking his cock outside his jeans.

“I’m going for take out.” Called Dean through the bathroom door.

“Bring me a Happy Meal and a strawberry milk shake.” Sam called back.

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes. “What is he five?” he mumbled to himself as he grabbed the keys from the table and left.

Meanwhile, Sam was still stroking his imprisoned cock lovingly thinking about that receptionist at the service desk downstairs who was way out of his league only added to the pleasure. His cock was throbbing now, no it was SCREAMING for release. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans with shaky fingers followed by eagerly jerking the zipper down. 

He knew that Dean wouldn’t be long so he had to hurry before he got back. He didn’t want to be caught with his pants down. ( pun fully intended.) Then he would owe his brother an explanation and what would he tell him? ‘ sorry Dean I was just looking in the mirror pretending my reflection was that hot chick downstairs while I jacked off because I was too chicken shit to ask her out? Well, I guess I could tell him that I was taking a 10 mile rail road shit.’ Yea, that oughta work. NOT. Brushing the thought aside to get down to his self pleasuring. 

The bathroom was too small to lie down on the floor so Sam had to jack off standing up and besides, he wanted to watch himself do it in the mirror. In his haste to shove his pants and underwear down to his ankles, he bumped his face on the bathroom sink causing his right eye to throb. “Son of a…. that’s gonna leave a bruise.” Mumbled Sam as he absently brushed his hand over his wounded eye.

Bringing his attention back to his erection that remained present even through his accidental, self abusive, ordeal; he brought his right hand from his eye down to the tip of his leaking erected shaft stroking it with feather like movements. The heat of his arousal pulsating through him as his body began to quiver. Leaning back against the wall behind him for support, he rested his head back and he began to pull on his dick vigorously, no time for finesse and like a prepubescent teen his body began to convulse His vision whited out as the liquid heat swept over him, cradling him in the loving arms of ecstasy and white hot, creamy liquid shot out all over the sink, the floor, the mirror and himself while calling out that chic’s name throughout the process. 

His face was flushed and he was sweating profusely. After he got his breathing under control, he moved at lightening speed to clean up the evidence before his big brother got back. 

Once the bathroom was cleaned to perfection, Sam made his way into their sleeping room.

“Shit,” He heard keys rattling outside their hotel door. Sam hurriedly, yanked the blankets down on his bed, dove in and clicked on the TV to some infomercial. He didn’t have time to channel surf on finding a good movie or something to make it look more convincing. Oh well, maybe Dean wouldn’t notice. 

“Dude, why are you wearing sunglasses at night and inside?” Dean immediately observed while setting their take out on the little, round table by the wall. “You trying to look like Tom Cruise?” 

Embarrassed, Sam stammered, “Well…. I…. uh…. I don’t tell you how to live your life.”

Dean quirked up his eyebrows and in a singsong voice,. “Awwwwkwaaaard.” then turned his attention back on their take out. Dean tossed Sammy his Happy Meal and placed his milk shake on the night stand that sat between their beds.

As Sam begun to rummage through the contents of his happy meal, “Okay Sasquatch, out with it, why are you acting so strange?” Then Dean reached out and lifted the sunglasses from Sam’s nose revealing the beginning of a black eye “What happened to your eye?” Dean’s voice was full of concern now. “Were you in a fight or something?”

“Well I…. I…. I” Said Sam, mentally searching for a convincing enough lie that Dean would believe. “I was putting my clothes in the dresser and I hit my eye on it.

“Uhh…. Huuuh…” was Dean’s only reply before heading to the bathroom himself. 

Five minutes later Dean returned, his voice tinged with amusement. “Another question for you Sammy,”

“Shoot.” Sam briefly glanced up from his happy meal.

“Uh….. Yea…. Anyway, why are your pants underneath the bathroom sink?”

No response.

“Okay then…. How about this one?” Asked Detective Dean, investigating like he was Sherlock Fucking Holmes. The asshole. “If you gave yourself a black eye putting your clothes away, why is your duffle bag still on the chair, unzipped?”

Sam breath caught in his throat; recovering quickly, “What are you doing…. Writing a book?” Then he bit angrily into his Happy Meal cheese burger while glaring at Dean the whole time.

Dean was not threatened by his little brother’s defensive behavior especially when he knew that Sam only got defensive when he was guilty of something. What? He didn’t know but he would soon find out and that’s when it hit him, Like pieced from a puzzle he was able put these two pieces together and what do you get? The full picture. The truth on what really happened so Dean decided to have himself a little fun. Okay….. Wait for it…. Wait….. for….. it…. “You know Sammy, that bathroom is too small for masturbation. The bed is a lot more comfortable.”

Sam started choking, shooting strawberry milk shake all over himself and the bed. His mallet sized hand fluttering madly in his futile attempts to brush off the milkshake from his shirt as if it were a powder instead of a thick liquid, Dean was laughing hysterically holding desperately to his sides as if he were afraid if he’d let go, he’d split apart. “That’s what you get for making that crack about the bed bugs smart ass. Not so funny when the shoe’s on the other foot now is it? Now, we’re even and by the way, do you plan on going to sleep tonight in your shirt without any pants or underwear on?”

A deep crimson blush crept up Sam’s neck and cheeks as he realized Dean had known all along all because him in all his haste, had forgotten to put his pants and underwear on.

 

Dean fell back softly on his bed, one arm folded behind his head, chewing on a French fry while holding his smirk the entire time. Yeah life is fucking sweet.


End file.
